Bring me to Life
by girlwhoisinlove
Summary: His realistic nightmares are killing him, she is the only one who can save him, only if she knew... Oneshot sonfic based on the song Bring me to life by EvanescenceA Droco Hermione story.


How can you see into my eyes  
like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core,  
where I've become so numb.

Without a soul,  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
until you find it there and lead it back  
Home.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Now that I know what I'm without,  
you can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
Bring me to life.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie.  
There's nothing inside)   
Bring me to life.

Frozen inside without your touch,   
Without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead.

(All of this sight,  
I can't believe I couldn't see   
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me)  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
(Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul  
Don't let me die here.  
There must be something more).   
Bring me to life.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

Her words echoed through the part of his mind that was still his.

-You are empty inside, you can never feel, you are a cruel heartless bastard. She said it between tears, he couldn't bear to see her cry, she was the one who kept at least a part of him alive, the rest of him was dead there was no one who could save him from the cruelty of his father and of the Dark Lord.

It all started two years ago, when he realized he had feelings for her, he wanted to go to the good side, to help them, but his father found out about everything and that's when the nightmare started…  
Darkness was eating him from inside since then, he wasn't himself anymore, he stopped acting at his own will… now he was a simple puppet, he was driven by an unknown force, he had only a little piece of his mind left, every time he hurt someone or made someone cry it ripped a bit of his soul.

The real torture was at night. As soon as he fell asleep he got captured in some kind of other world by The cruel Lord and his heartless father, it was like a mind game, they kept doing that to rid him of his last piece of conscience and turn him to a zombie, mindless and heartless, she was his only hope, she was his last speck of light, she was the only one alive in his dead world, she was the only one who could save him, only if she knew…

But she didn't… It was sunset, this was going to be his last night, he was tired of opposing, he was tired of fighting endless fights and not wining anything, no matter how many times he survived until morning thinking about her, she would never know, this night he was going to surrender he couldn't live like this anymore, it was too much…

This morning he made her cry, she told him every thing she thought about him, yet she didn't feel relieved how she thought she would. When she told him everything she saw something strange in his eyes, it was like he was begging for help, but even the thought of it was absurd, Malfoy's don't beg.

In her fifth year she thought they could be friends, but then there was this sudden change in him, she couldn't explain it; first he acted so nice then became cruel and heartless. First she thought he just went back to his former self again, but he didn't he was worse than ever. Now that she had to share living quarters with him being Head Girl she could hear him every night, he was screaming for help, at first she thought he just had night mares but it happened every night, these days she could see some kind of emptiness in his eyes. She didn't know what was happening to him, but she was going to find out tonight.

It got dark outside the nightmare already started, he was in the same maze he was in every night, with every step he took his feet burned, then he always got somehow to the same room were he was forced to see the death of his mother then of Hermione over and over again then his father appeared in front of him every night cursing him with the most horrible curses and every night he resisted till dawn thinking of her, but this night he lost all hope and he knew it was only a matter of time till his body became lifeless.

As soon as she heard him screaming she got out of bed and went to the door that led to his room. She saw him on his bed drenched in sweat his body was contorted in the most unnatural ways, he was hardly even breathing.

She then understood what was happening; she once read in a book about some kind of way of getting into people's minds and making them suffer really hard only that both the person entering someone's mind and the one whose mind was being entered had to be telepaths.

She had a pretty good idea about who was doing this to him and was determined to help him, he may be too weak to fight that person alone but if they united their powers he could be able to block his mind forever, so being a telepath herself she entered his mind.

She first saw a cemetery, she started walking through it when all of a sudden corpses started coming out of their graves and chasing her she ran all the way to the gate and found that she was in some kind of maze then she heard a dreadful scream, she knew who it was.

-Draco! Can you hear me?

He knew he was going to die, he was about to surrender entirely when he heard a voice, it was distant and he couldn't make out what it was saying but he knew that vice, it was her voice, she came to him. But his father seemingly heard it too.

She received no response instead another scream. Then she heard a voice

-You idiotic girl, you had to show up didn't you; you won't getting my way you can't save him no one can. This is his last night and it will be yours also.

She recognized that foul and cruel voice it was none other than Lucius Malfoy. Then the room started spinning and she got in the same room where Draco was minutes before, only that now she saw her parents and all her friends die in terrible pain one by one. She tried to focuse she knew it wasn't real none of this was. So she concentrated hard and then heard another scream.

-Draco if you hear, don't give up, concentrate, none of this is real! You hear me, none. He also isn't real, try to focus.

He heard her, only the sound of her voice gave him hope, he tried to follow her advice and focus, to his amazement the pain was getting less, but it was still there, then they both heard a voice:

-Ha! You brats thought you can outsmart me; you are far too weak for that. Your dumb little minds are nothing compared to mine.

-Hermione this is too dangerous, just leave, he wants me not you!

-No! I won't leave you, no way.

She made her way to him as if feeling her way through.

-I'll never leave you! Whit this she took him by the hand and they both concentrated hard. They heard an awful scream and then some kind of explosion, then they were almost blinded by a very powerful light.

They both woke up in his bedroom; they looked at each other for a long time than breaking the silence he said:

-Thankyou, and kissed her passionately on the lips,-if it wasn't for you I would've been dead, I love you Hermione!

-I love you two Draco!


End file.
